1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bonding head which is used in inner lead bonders, bump transfer bonders, pellet bonders, etc., and more particularly to a tool-holding mechanism for such bonders.
2. Prior Art
In bonders, it is desirable that the entire undersurface of the bonding tool make a uniform contact with the bonding surface of a workpiece upon which the bonding is performed.
One type of conventional bonding tool holder is equipped with an automatic following mechanism that guides the bonding tool to follow the surface configuration of the workpiece. This mechanism is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Nos. 63-169730 and 63-169731.
The following mechanisms in these prior art use springs that connect a tool holder, to which a bonding tool is mounted, and a tool attachment which is fastened to the tool-holder of a bonder. Accordingly, when the bonding tool is pressed against the workpiece, the springs bend and the undersurface of the bonding tool conforms to the bonding surface of the workpiece.
In these prior art, the bonding tool is, via springs, pressed against leads of the workpiece which has elasticity. Accordingly, slipping may occur when the tool is pressed against the leads, and there is a deterioration in the bonding precision and bondability.